


JD Dunne One Liners

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M, Spanking, moresome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of JD's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JD Dunne One Liners

1 Birth.

JD tied a rope around the foal's legs and pulled, falling back as it came free of its mother with a plop, and then hurriedly checked it out before pushing it towards her so she could lick it and bond with it herself.

6 Books.

He stretched out in the shade in front of the jail, tipping his chair back as he read and reaching blindly for the glass he had on the table beside him; this was the life, a cool patch off shade, a comfortable chair, a drink and a western novel and no one that needed arresting in sight.

17 First Kiss.

JD was carefully passed from Chris, to Buck, and finally on to Ezra, and he grinned happily up at the gambler; not many people could have three first kisses in one night.

19 Exhausted.

He practically fell off his horse when she stopped in front of the livery; it had been a very long day and he was exhausted, but he still needed to get her settled for the night, and then suddenly a strong arm was around his waist, guiding him over to the saloon and a voice in his ear was promising him a nice hot meal followed by a nice soft bed, while behind them Vin led his horse into the stable and started unsaddling her.

22 Ghost.

JD walked through the abandoned town, running his fingers thoughtfully along the railing outside the livery and sighed; it didn't seem right to see Four Corners like this, old and falling to pieces and alone – just like him.

27 Hero.

JD watched in awe as his hero forced the robbers to back down with just a glare and the threat of his reputation as a fast draw; one day he'd be able to do that, instead of getting shot at every time he tried.

30 Love Letters.

JD blushed as he read the letter that he'd found under his pillow - who would have thought that Chris was such a romantic at heart?

32 Mischievous.

JD grinned to himself as he replaced Chris' three black shirts with the new ones he'd bought - maybe now Chris would realise that the world wouldn't end just because he wore something with colour in it.

47 Spanking.

He struggled as Chris pulled his pants down and started to spank him; it was humiliating and painful but oh so sexy.

48 Thankful.

JD was squashed between Nathan and Chris as he dug into the pumpkin pie that Inez had made; all in all, he thought, he had a lot to be thankful for this year.


End file.
